Diseasy Does It
Diseasy Does It is the pilot and only produced episode for Mr. Warburton's unproduced series Kenny and the Chimp. A working title for the episode was Chimp N'Pox. It is featured as part of the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot Kenny and his pet chimpanzee Chimpy are called by Professor Triple-Extra Large to watch over his laboratory, which contains samples of thousands of deadly diseases, while Professor XXXL goes to destroy the PTA. Despite Chimpy being extremely unintelligent, even by animal standards, he believes that he is Kenny's brother and trusts him to watch over his collection while he does not trust Kenny at all and tasks him with marking a checklist of the diseases while Chimpy handles them. As soon as he leaves, Chimpy begins tampering with the diseases and exposes Kenny to "Swine Flu, which turns his head into a pig. He calls the "Horrible Disease Help Me Hotline", which proves entirely ineffective at helping him as Chimpy continues to destroy the lab. Kenny then sees a first aid box labeled "in case of Swine Flu", which contains a man cooking bacon who scares away the pig. Later, as Kenny attempts to explain to Chimpy that he must not mess with the diseases, he accidentally breaks open a jar containing "SalmonEllafitzgerald". He calls the hotline again, and the operator tells him that his affliction can be cured by licking a chimp. Kenny begins chasing Chimpy in order to lick him as he continues to destroy the lab until Professor XXXL returns, having been defeated by the PTA and had his lobster claw torn off. Upon seeing the state of his lab, he is furious at Kenny and begins chasing him until a man carrying an ice cream cake appears (as Kenny accidentally called him while trying to cure the swine flu), who they all then proceed to chase after. Voice cast *Tom Kenny: Kenny *Frank Welker: Professor XXXL/Chimpy *Eddie Deezen: Ice Cream Guy *Candi Milo: Salmonella Fitzgerald *Gregg Berger: Hotline voice *Tom Warburton: Chef Transcript Diseasy Does It/Transcript Trivia *Professor XXXL is the only character in Diseasy Does It, to be featured in the Codename: Kids Next Door series. *Years after this cartoon was produced, the real-life H1N1 influenza virus, popularly known as "swine flu", emerged as a pandemic. The relationship between this and the fictional Swine Flu depicted in the cartoon is purely coincidental. *This is the only episode of the unproduced series. *This episode is merely a filler, due to the 2 episodes of KND only being 14 min instead of the usual 21. *Tom Warburton himself has his voice featured as the chef in the "In Case of Swine Flu" box. This was simply because Warburton was the only person in the studio when that part was filmed. Gallery Kenny and the Chimp title card - panoramic.jpg Diseasy Does It.png Disease Labratory.png Personal space.png Kenny and the chimp did it.png Bam look at that bacon sizzle.png|"Bam! Look at that bacon sizzle!" Videos Category:Episodes Category:season 1 Category:Kenny and the Chimp